1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spore collection apparatus and method, and more particularly to a portable spore elimination apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacterial spores, including anthrax, have been known and used in warfare by a number of countries. Although clean-up efforts are implemented, spores continue to be found over an extended period of time after first exposure. The bacterial endospore is a highly resistant pathogen able to survive for decades without nutrients, moisture or a host. Unlike bacterial cells, bacterial endospores are not easily killed by bleach, alcohol, acids, bases, UV radiation or solvents. Bacterial endospores have an outer exosporial membrane, surrounding outer and inner spore coats and a central core, or protoplast, with DNA and ribosomal material. The difficulty in killing the spores comes from the high resistivity of the spore outer layers to sporocide penetration, and once in host, the spore can survive for a week ortho invivo until growth conditions are optimum for germination and colonization. Therefore liquid sporicides, or gaseous sporicides, require high concentrations of material directly in contact with the spore, for extended periods of time in order to effect a kill rate that reduces the risk to the host organisms. Any spores not killed or removed can remain a threat for many years.